A Good Day Gone Bad!
by WWFSpoothead
Summary: WWF/ Alien Ant Farm/ Michael Myers ( Killer ) What more do you need to know? :-D


A Good Day Gone Bad!  
  
--------------------  
  
This is a horror and humor story. I know I said I would make the RVD story but I changed my mind. But don't worry, i'll make it soon. :-D  
  
Story By: WWFSpoothead  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any WWF characters, Alien Ant Farm, or Michael Myers.  
  
--------------------  
  
.:.: Chapter 1 :.:.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this!" Dryden showed the other members a paper that read...  
  
"You have been invited to the first ever WWF/Alliance concert. There will be food, comedy, entertainment, & music. ( If You Come ) It takes place Friday, January the fourth. Call 1-800-737-4591 if you accept. Thank you."  
  
"What the hell is WWF?" Everyone looked at Tye. Dryden smacked him behind his head.  
"God your stupid! Wrestling! Hello?" Dryden kept smacking him.  
"Could you stop smacking me? And I don't watch it so i'm not going." Tye crossed his arms, went up to his room, & slammed the door.  
"Crap! How are we gonna play with out him?" Dryden stomped his foot down and threw a dart at a picture of the band. He hit Tye right in the face.  
"Hello? Recording! Who are we supposed to impress? The wrestlers?" Mike smacked Dryden in the back of the head.  
"Oh yeah. Don't slap me punk." Dryden picked up the phone...  
  
The next moring the 3 members were getting ready.  
"Did they say what time it was?" Terence put on his hat and looked at Dryden.  
"Nope." Dryden looked back as Mike walked in.  
"You guys ready?" Mike looked at them and opened a drawer. He got a pin. It said "Stephanie." "I've been waiting 2 years for this and now it's time. He put the pin on Dryden.  
"What the hell is this?" He looked at the pin and then at Mike.  
"A pin dude. I know how much you like her." He walked out. Dryden looked at Terence. Terence went outside with Mike and they honked the car horn.  
"Hold on!" Dryden opened the drawer and searched for the tape. He found it and ran down the stairs. He walked out the house, locked the door, and jumped in the car. "Let's ride!" He took off.  
  
Matt and Vince were at home (Vince) and started talking.  
"Why are we doing this Vince?" He scratched his head and waited for an answer.  
"For entertainment Matt." Vince grabbed a paper and pointed somthing to him. "Look Matt, entertainment! That's you! You and Jeff have a match against Christian and Edge.  
"Oh, who wins?" Matt looked at Vince. Vince sighed and left. "Do we win?!" Matt yelled at Vince. Suddenly, he heard a crash from outside. He looked and found two cars hit head on. Vince ran outside and told Matt to call 911. He looked in the cars and saw Jeff and Jericho in one and the other was empty. Jericho and Jeff weren't hurt but couldn't get out of the car.  
"Don't move guys, Matt just called---" Vince heard a scream from in the house. "Is that you Matt?!" Vince walked inside and saw papers all over the floor. He followed them and then saw a trail of blood. It led to the living room window and stopped. "Are you playing a trick Matt?" He looked outside the window to see Matt on the floor. Lying motionless. Vince picked up the phone but the line, just like Matt, was dead. He looked outside again and Matt wasn't there. Jeff looked outside the car window and saw the killer himself. Michael Myers! He watched Michael take Matt to the back of the house. A tear fell from his eye. Vince ran down to Jeff and Jericho with a hammer. He hit the window and pulled out the two. "You guys ok?"  
"Yeah, I just saw Matt being carried to the back." Jeff started walking. He got to the back and saw a deep hole. He then saw the killer. Michael tilted his head as he looked at Jeff. He took out a knife and walked towards Jeff. Jeff ran to the front. "Go Vince! Start the car." They all ran to Vince's car and drove away to the arena. Jeff looked back to see the shape looking back. He saw a car approach and it stopped in front of the house. vince kept driving and the house was not visible anymore.  
  
In the car was Trish. She walked out and saw that Vince's car wasn't there. She thought he had left so she left too. Vince, Jeff, and Jericho finnally reached the arena. Trish got there a little after them.  
"Hey Vince." Trish greeted the boss.  
"Hey Trish. You ready for your match?" Vince looked around Trish to see who was already at the arena.  
"I have a match?" Trish tried to make eye and eye contact with vince but he kept moving his head.  
"Yeah, against... um... you know... Stephanie!" X-Pac walked up to Vince.  
"Vince, I wanna ask you a question." He took a sip of his soda and waited for an answer.  
"Shoot." Vince fixed his hair and looked at Sean.  
"Wow that's some good stuff! Anyway, why aren't I in this thing? You have everybody in this except for me!" Even Alien Ant Farm is here. He pointed to the group and Dryden waved at Vince. Trish walked to her locker room.  
"That's quite a question Sean." Vince didn't know what to say. "You wanna be a special ref?"  
"Hell no! I want a damn match Vince!" Sean threw his refreshment away.  
"Fine. I'll think of an opponent later." Vince walked away.  
"Damn right punk." Stephanie walked up to Sean.  
"Hey Sean." She was covered in some liquid.  
"Hi Steph. What are you covered in?" He swiped his finger on her shoulder. "Wow! It taste like the soda I just drank."  
"It is the soda!" She showed Sean the bottle.  
"What are you saying?" She walked away.  
  
Trish was in her locker room and was ready for her match. She walked outside for some fresh air. She saw a car that was beat up and it wasn't there when she entered. She checked it out to go investigate. She looked through two windows and then the others. She was thrown through the window and hit on the head with a bat. Michael got in the card and drove away. He stopped at a lake. Trish was still in it. He got out and pushed the car into the lake. Back at the arena everyone that was in the event had already arrived. It started off with a performance by Alien Ant Farm. They performed "Courage."  
  
iContrary to the matter/ Who you are you are not/ Come with me. I'll show you Saturn/ Planets don't quite align/ You should try not to be so courageous/ Chorus: I never said you were a mistake at all/ You got it all wrong. You're misunderstanding/ Travled far for this lover/ Who she was she was not/ But honestly it don't matter/ Aliens ain't Farmers/ You should try not to be so courageous/ Chorus/ You should try not to be so courageous/ These dismal moods have become contagious/ Chorus/i  
  
As they got out of the ring they went backstage.  
"Good job guys." Vince shook their hands with a big smile.  
"Thanks Vince." They went back to get ready for their next song. "You guys think he noticed?"  
"Duh." Mike went to hit Dryden but hit Terence. Vince got in the ring but the electricity went out. Dryden went to his bag and got something.  
"Never forget an extra flash light." He turned it on to see his two friends dead with their throats slashed. Was he next? The electrity went on and in front of him was Michael Myers. The door opened and it was Jeff. He wanted to get even with Michael for killing his brother. Michael looked at Jeff. Dryden had enough time to grab the knife. He did. He stabbed the shape in the shoulder as the two ran out. Vince told all the fans to exit the arenas and all he heard were moans and groans. Steph and Shane walked up to Vince.  
"What just happened?" Shane watched all the fans leave and heard the "F" word many times.  
"I don't know. Let's get out of here." Vince walked got his bags and walked out.  
  
--------------------  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
